


An assortment of cultural and biological notes on the genus Steinn Troll

by Werepirechick



Series: this unfamiliar road... [4]
Category: Tales of Arcadia (Cartoons)
Genre: But also, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Culture & Customs, Essays on a Fictional Fantastical Society, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Science Fiction & Fantasy, So here we are, biology headcanons, did anyone want this? maybe, i'm making it for my own sake and for my readers' sakes, like god dang i have a lot of headcanons, need to organize this shit, world building
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Werepirechick/pseuds/Werepirechick
Summary: Are you a fan of my fanfic Adjustments? Do you enjoy the world-building of that fic, but can never keep track of every little tidbit? Anyone else here really like docufiction?This is a field guide so to speak, summarizing/expanding concepts introduced in Adjustments-canon. The organization of them all is for the benefit of interested readers, yes, but it's mostly for the author's since they're always forgetting their own lore.
Relationships: various
Series: this unfamiliar road... [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1033332
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. ORIGINS AND EVOLUTIONARY TRACK

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a permanent work in progress, as i'll probably come back and add onto or change passages of the chapters. folks are free to use headcanons for their own works as well, no permission needed!
> 
> also apologies if some chapters sound a bit repetitive in wording,,, i am not someone who excels in non-story styled writing. also also, i'm sorry to anyone who saw a notification about this series having an update and is disappointed its docufiction jargon instead..... i'm presently partway moving between houses and the only reason i have time to post this is because i'm stranded in a hotel (the car broke down, the schedule's been thrown off, etc) for at least another two days.

**a brief summary of trollkind’s origins (with present day status)**

Some odd millions of years ago, the devastation of the planet’s species populous/diversity caused by a meteor strike presented the unique opportunity to what creatures survived. Not unlike our ancient ancestors, small mammalian beasts, the genetic ancestors of trolls were burrowers and tunnel diggers. Their small size and lengthy hibernation periods allowed them to survive this era of mass extinction. I don’t have a fancy name for them, so _Prehistoric Trolls_ will suffice.

At this same time, the impact of the meteor triggered another important event in earth history. Magic, as a powerful innate energy generated within and around the planet, had existed as an unharnessed, intangible force for the previous billions of years. The necessary thought/desire/intent was not present in the lifeforms that evolved during those billions of years; _lifeforce_ and the strength of _spirits_ , as creatures lived and died and were reborn, built up and became potent, though unused. Energy/mass cannot be destroyed, only converted. The cycle of life fuels the cycle of magic; an ebb and flow. The mass extinction the dinosaurs, the fifth mass extinction in history, caused another rapid increase/transformation to the energy as defined as _magic._

The coinciding explosion of magical potential and evolutionary opportunities for Prehistoric Trolls was what propelled the troll species as a whole into the next several stages of evolution. Hot-pockets of energy formed in areas of the world over time- natural release valves or gatherings of magic. Magic is both of nature and of creativity, and encourages both, as it exists within the ecosystem same as everything else on this world.

Prehistoric Trolls evolved from their small size as they filled the void left by the dinosaurs; as the global ecosystem recovered and became lush from fertile soil, the resources available allowed for rapid growth in population and anatomical structure, as well as a lengthening lifespan. Prehistoric Trolls, prior to this evolutionary jump, had lifespans which lasted a mere 100-130 years, mostly due to their ability to hibernate for many years and require only several large meals before doing so again. Their spread as a species remained small, as did their numbers, up until the reset of earth’s natural order.

The increased physical abilities and lack of other large predators/threats made hunting/foraging/grazing easier, leading to new branches forming along the species’ evolutionary line. At present, like homosapiens, there remains only one branch of troll species. Omnivorous trolls out-preformed purely carnivorous or herbivorous trolls*, and with them having the nutritional resources they began the greatest feat of evolution yet: development of higher intelligence.

(*A/N: only a few other troll species survived this period, and are now classified as more so magical animalia rather than ‘troll’. Example: _Stalklings,_ whom retain prehistoric traits such as immunity to sunlight and sexual reproduction.)

The magical energy pockets scattered around the globe included the lands from where trolls evolved from; some of the largest, in fact, were there. In what is now known as Northern Europe, its climate, both natural and magical, fostered one of the oldest, longest living species of ‘enchanted’ beings. The biological makeup of Prehistoric Trolls became acclimated and integrated with magical energy, altering their genetic design to what would eventually become the ancestor of modern-day trolls: _Steinn Troll,_ or _Stone Troll,_ or other translated variations.

In exchange for longevity, strength, and intellect, trolls took on the fatal weaknesses of exposure to sunlight. How this contract was devised is up to speculation and debate, and has been for generations. A magical contract of this kind- affecting an entire genetic lineage/family- has never been documented again past this brief portion of history. All present and past enchanted species were conceived during this short span of under a few thousand years. The method used remains unknown, as not even primordial entities have been able to detail these phenomena*.

(*A/N: the true natures of ancient beings are inscrutable to modern sensibilities. Whether they have told the truth in the rare instances one is questioned… is as unknown as the answers we seek.)

Steinn Trolls as a species went on to form a vast variety of cultures and races. As the continents drifted, some portions of those cultures and races became isolated; most remained so up until the creation of refined magic and magical technologies. The golden age of the troll civilization came not long after inter-clan and inter-continental trade routes were established.

Steinn Trolls were the first truly global intelligent species. A very long while later, Homosapiens became the second. While there has been contact, and even coexistence, between the two competing species, there has never been a fully combined civilization built.

A contributor to this stalwart divide is the steady decline in magical saturation within the planet’s ecosystem. The rise of troll civilization and its subsequent golden age of discovery and knowledge, inevitably drew on the flow of earth’s magical energy. Inspiration and creativity attract the energy, amplifying and intensifying the output of creation. The massive influx of energy from the previous global extinction event began to stabilize over the course of Steinn Troll’s, and other magical species’, evolution to sapience and enlightenment. The eventual formation of humanity as we are now and in recent past, pulled upon this tide of energy just as others had before.

Magical energy will never run out, the lifecycle of all living beings prevents this, but the decline in its overabundance, alongside the expansion of humanity’s reach, increased the competition between the dominate races of earth. Conflicts for territory, resources, and energy became frequent. And, because of the in-fighting of factions within trollkind, any chance of forming treaty or agreement between races was disrupted before conception. The splintering and dissolution of trollkind’s united society occurred within decades after the apex of the inter-species conflicts.

In modern times, humanity has grown to an overwhelming degree and has solidified its control over the planet. Unlike trollkind or other especially intelligent species, humankind never struck a consistent contract or reliance with magical energy. That lack of limitation has allowed for exploitation and expansion never before seen in history.

Today, troll society around the globe remains isolated from each other. The scars left by the wars waged not more than a few thousand years ago run deep and wide. Magical energy has receded further from the natural world, shrinking in size from an ocean, to vast rivers, to streams, to thin veins through the earth. A resurgence of prosperity resembling the golden age’s wealth is not possible. However, the near catastrophic event of shrouding the planet in darkness has jump-started a revitalization of magical activity.

The attempt at triggering the sixth mass extinction across the globe forced open pathways of energy that went dormant a millennium ago. A truly horrific plot of genocide, yes, but perhaps also an opportunity. Estimations of how long the boost of magical energy will last are still being calculated, but if utilized correctly, the new path forwards for all of earth’s civilizations may be the brightest in history yet.


	2. COMPETITION BETWEEN SPECIES & FEAR OF THE UNKNOWN

As described in the brief dissertation about troll evolution, the natural rivalry between trolls and humans came about as humanity began to organize itself. Troops became tribes became settlements became villages became cities; progression of civilization resembling strongly trollkind’s own. As humanity took its first unsteady steps into broader understanding of the world, some observant enough to sense the oncoming shift in power… became wary.

In truth, trolls have never been any more predisposed toward consumption of human flesh than any other predatory species. Prior to the dawn of homosapiens, humanity’s ancestral predecessors were merely another animal to hunt. There was no more malicious intent to the killing of prehistoric humans than a human will feel when slaughtering a chicken for a meal. It is only once concentrations of human populous became an actual threat to trolls that animosity was fostered.

As is unfortunately common in humans, the inherent distrust of ‘unknowns’ has played part in maintaining the species divide. Perceiving the larger world and forces surrounding you will inevitably be accompanied by fearfulness; knowledge of your limits and mortality. Trolls, for generations, had been secure in their place in the natural cycle of life; few other species could challenge them effectively*. This changed when even just a handful of humans became capable of bringing down up to the largest of land mammals.

(*A/N: the term of ‘species’ is used loosely in this case, as nearly 97% of the time the individual capable of overpowering and dispatching a grown troll fall under the category of _primordial being, spirit, or eldritch entity._ None of whom are able to be taxonomically documented with past or present scientific tools.)

Wariness grew to deep concern, which turned to fear as human and troll conflicts became more frequent. The rumors of humans besting a troll, or _multiple_ trolls, in a fight could only be labeled as fiction for so long. Pressure on leaders and governing powers to address the issue grew to such a point, even the furthest flung outposts of troll society were made aware. Because humans had become a genuinely dangerous enemy to engage with, this led to many politically charged opinions on how to respond.

Initially, the mentality that simply culling the humans was best stood out as the most popular solution. Those who did not think as such were typically isolationists, prideful of their own capabilities to deal with any potential human threats, should they come knocking. A small margin was passive, uninterested and certain the next turn of the millennium would see human power recede.

Trolls do not move swiftly in debates of this sort. The length of their lifespans lends to this procrastination of decision making, excluding imminently dire situations. While such long stretching discussions can benefit research and scholarly discoveries, it did not, however, do much to mitigate the rapidly evolving Human Problem. The soon-to-be-had discovery of waning magical energy drastically worsened tensions.

Clans and villages and trader cities alike were unaccustomed to what, from their perspective, was a rash of deeply troubling events*. The social turmoil that came of these uncertain centuries created platforms upon which the cunning could rise to control. Among these opportunists was, perhaps most infamously, _Gunmar the Black._ Though he was not the only tyrant or speciest political figure of the time, he would outlast his competitors to stand as the most dangerous enemy to human and trollkind both.

(*A/N: trolls live for so many centuries that what they deem as fast vs slow is very, very different from humans, as well as most other short-lived creatures.)

The war Gunmar sought to wage against all humans would require soldiers, resources. His conquering of swathes of his own kind brought about the single most widespread conflict in civilization’s history. The combination of growing human presence, the shrinking of easy-access magic, and Gunmar bloody wars eventually led to the splintering of greater troll unity. Not wanting to be caught in the destruction, many leaders chose to cut their people off from the rest of the world.

The necessary destruction of inter-continental portals and cross-continental gyers broke millennia old alliances and travel routes *1. Suspicion of any ‘outsiders’ was spurred on by Gumm-Gumm strategy, their use of turncoats smuggled into enemy camps a favored tactic. The introduction of changelings to the latter half of the war was the final blow needed to drive troll society into retreat *2.

(*A/N: 1, records of this fraught time period are often incomplete, or contradicting, and so the specific dates of each gyre tunnel or portal gate’s destruction is subject to scrutiny. 2, in some accounts, the theft of younglings and hatchlings began prior, and in others they’re dated to have begun afterwards. The uncooperative nature of the Janus Organization only muddies the facts further on this subject.)

While troll society undermined itself and its foundations, humanity only built itself stronger, faster. As well as having no magical dependency or weakness, humans had another advantage: their rapid lifecycle. Compared to other sentient/sapient life on the planet, humans live an extremely brief existence. The speed at which they are born, raised, and die is the same as many less intelligent species, and yet. This is their secret weapon. The breakneck speed at which human progression moves was previously unheard of; fear of death and a cunning mind make for the most determined, resourceful of creatures. A human does not have the luxury of a dozen centuries to solve a problem; they hardly have a singular century. Present and direct reaction caused the dramatic expansion of humanity’s reach, during which the creative spark magical energy is drawn to flared like a raging fire.

Trolls have been bumped down from their rung as the most accomplished species. Lacking weaknesses inherent to other races, humans have done the impossible and invented the unthinkable. Trolls, though wise and wealthy in their cultural history, have never expressed the same level of cutthroat curiosity. Desire to know and to possess has given birth to the modern-day human society: sprawling, rampant, near omnipresent. The quarreling within factions of trollkind meant they missed their window of opportunity to crush the humans before their foothold was cemented. To be pitted against 21st century technology- instant telecommunications, transportation across all terrain, atomic weapons- would result in almost guaranteed loss*.

(*A/N: Morgana and Gunmar’s resurfacing and subsequent attempt at massive scale genocide, had strong potential to succeed. Their failure and defeat coaxed other, more ancient powers back into play- though that has not come to fruition yet, or so rumors of the Coven’s activities go.)

Present relations between trolls and humans remain stagnant, with the bizarre exception of a small town in the United States of America. Arcadia, the site of multiple events of significance, seems to be fostering easy, even friendly coexistence with nonhuman residents and neighbors. Further observation and documentation are required to confirm this fact.


	3. GENITALIA & GENDER & REPRODUCTION NOTES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *sound of two stones smacking against each other* /jk

Steinn Trolls do not possess genitals as seen in other terrestrial species, as they do not reproduce in that manner any longer. The sex of a troll is identifiable by scent and denoted by vestigial reproductive organs/pheromones; exceptions include the mono or transitional sexes found in some races of trolls.

Examples:

  * _Whatever the fuck Nomura’s troll race is_ (I’m working on a name still, sorry). They uniformly identify as ‘female’ in pronoun, but their physical sex can shift between ‘female’ or ‘male’ until maturation, where they select one permanently. Social pressure typical encourages the decision to be female.
  * 90-95% of the population at any given time is sexually female. The dymorphism found in this formerly highly isolated race takes form in small, quick moving female trolls, and large, slow moving males. Comparable to lion prides; many females with a single male.
  * Physical sex in Krubera tribes is of no importance unless an individual is elected/ascends as a queen. One of the mono-gendered cultures, a Krubera simply is “I” or “that one” or “this person” unless they specify otherwise, or they are the matriarch of the tribe.
  * Probably others later but I haven’t thought enough about them yet. (as of 2020/12/14)



So, while gender identity and sexual presentation is varied and fluid in most troll cultures, there still exist stereotypical behaviors of course.

A ‘bull’ troll (male or male presenting) will often be eager for a fight, quick to temper, and wear little clothing so as to show off scars and their physique. Most of this is normalized/ingrained behavior, with little biological drive after several million years of evolution. Trollkind’s culture is very combative as a whole; violence and competition is the norm and the expected. To prove himself desirable and worthy, bull trolls engage in frequent fights with companions and friends, and when the chance comes, with enemies (to the death, popularly). Those who abstain from social norms like this (IE: Blinky and Strickler (in a negative manner*) or Arrrgh and Strickler (in a positive manner)) are considered ‘feminine’.

(*A/N: this is explained in the next paragraph)

A ‘doe’ troll (female or female presenting) is less likely to spend time testing her strength or seeking opponents to best. They are territorial, patient, and wear upwards of many layers of clothes (excluding cultures like the Quagawumps and others). Most of this is, again, normalized and ingrained behavior. A doe is regarded as someone who is inherently already someone to respect/fear; a leftover from the periods of Prehistoric and Old Millennium evolution, where female trolls raised/protected hatchlings and were very, very dangerous during that time of rearing*. Those who _do_ engage in male typical behaviors of frequent fights and battle lust (IE: Nomura) are seen as masculine, or “tomboyish”.

This does not carry the same connotations as a feminine male troll does, as male trolls are expected to _prove_ their strength. Refusing to do so without having the innate prowess of a female, can be seen as shameful or embarrassing. Arrrgh is one of the exceptions to this, as he can in fact back up any claims of strength he makes, while Blinky is… well, Blinky.

Strickler is considered effeminate because of how he uses tricks, subterfuge, and baiting to win his fights. He would be seen in a negative light for his lack of brute strength and quick temper, but he can in fact prove his strength at a moment’s notice, albeit using alternative methods than expected of a male troll. This means how positively/negatively others see him depends whether or not he’s tried to kill you yet lol.

(*A/N: Female trolls’ hormonal balance changed rapidly when becoming a parent, causing an increase in aggression and muscle mass. Modern day female trolls, due to the crystallization of troll biology, do not undergo this change any longer.)

**WARNING: REPRODUCTION NOTES AHEAD WILL CONTAIN DESCRIPTION OF CONSENSUAL CUTTING, MILD GORE, AND SOMETHING AKIN TO FANTASTICAL MEDICAL PROCEDURES.** Please take care.

Reproduction between Steinn Trolls is, due to their magical nature, a non-sexual process. The vestigial physical sex between partners doesn’t matter at all either; all trolls can be compatible (barring interference by disease, curses, or mutations). It’s still a deeply intimate one, however, as it involves two trolls physically carving off a piece of themselves to fuse with another.

**To go into detail:** partners will retreat into full seclusion for several days, during that time selecting an area of their torso to carefully extract crystallized tissue. Partners will cut these slices from each other over periods lasting for hours, with the one being cut from entering a trance state, completely relaxed and helpless. Pain is minimized and barely registers while in the trance state. These cuttings of flesh, kept from drying out by placing them in clean water, are afterwards combined in order to create an egg.

The genetic code in trolls still contains instructions for egg -> embryo -> hatchling -> and so on, albeit it’s now switched off the components for sexual attraction/reproduction. Because of their magical and stony biology, they’ve evolved this alternative method of egg creation. The innards of a troll, although crystallized, remain soft, malleable until exposed to oxygen, which then turns it fully to stone- excluding the very specific periods when certain hormones are present in the body. Those periods are the days-long cutting and combining between trolls in order to produce an egg.

While the wounds inflicted are allowed to heal, the combined tissue slices will rewrite their own DNA and begin transformation. Melding together, it grows a hard shell from its parents’ own stony exterior, encasing the still soft inner tissue and breaking it down into the embryotic fluid of the egg. By the time the parents have recovered, their wound sites closing up with scar crystals, the egg will have completed itself and is ready for transportation to elsewhere.

The incubation time of these eggs, unsurprisingly, is a lengthy one. Almost a full year and a half, with variation depending on race type or environmental changes. And, for the full duration of it, the egg’s temperature can’t be allowed to fluctuate drastically; though adult trolls have little issue with extreme heat or cold, embryos and new hatchlings are highly sensitive.

**Romance subsection:**

As mentioned in the reproductive notes, trolls aren’t bound by necessary sexual matchups in order to create the next generation. As such, their relationships have evolved to be as interesting as their magical biology.

‘Troll romance’ is an incorrect but as closely translated as possible term. The author of this docufiction is unwilling to attempt to make up words for any of this; they are too socially conscious of themself to try, so, keep in mind the way this has all been formatted is through the lens the English language. Also, before anyone comments, _yes_ there is inspiration drawn from Homestuck quadrants. But not just because the author is still a HS fan in 2020, alright? TOA trolls just read like this.

That all aside, romantic relationships between trolls are a complex, multi-faceted experience. As discussed previously, troll society is both deeply emotional and private at the same time. To expose a weakness of yours in public is shameful, if not scandalous, but outright declaration of involved individuals is normal. Activities with partners (excluding some) are kept very private, but the fact that they _are_ partners is made very obvious to others, for deterrent and pride.

Trust and vulnerability, despite surface impressions, are the core basis to troll dynamics. Depending on the partners involved, how this is expressed takes many forms. For simplicity’s sake, we’ll now divide these expressions into two categories: **tender affection** or **rough affection.**

**Tender Affection:** commonly expressed in a nurturing, gentle form. Can be romantic or familial; distinction made by age, social status, or direct genetic relation. Tender affection involves dual aspects of fierce protectiveness & absolute vulnerability; both or all parties in the relationship, excluding parent-child circumstances, are simultaneously the protector/protected. Mutual instinct to care for and defend each other is the center piece of this affection, many leading to the formation of an inclade*. Younglings produced from these inclade, or adopted into them, are cared for by all members, taking utmost priority for the long duration of raising to adulthood. Ideally, the bond between parent and child in trolls is stronger than almost anything; but, as is true for humans as well, this is not always the case.

**Rough Affection:** commonly expressed in an antagonistic, competitive form. Can be romantic or familial, but majority are romantically geared between of-age trolls. Rough affection places great emphasis on the strength and battle prowess of involved parties. Sometimes a pair or set of sparring partners will form a loose inclade* together, their relationship based on their mutual attraction/antagonism for each other’s strength, as well as desire to see the other grow even stronger. These inclade differ from the _tender affection_ inclade, in that they’re far less outright defensive on behalf of partners, as individuals expect those partners to be capable of defending _themselves_. They also rarely result in hatchings or adoption of younglings. Respect and competition are the beginning factors to a proper rough affection romance, but trust later on matters just as much. The trust in a partner to not strike fatally at your weak points. Trust to watch each other’s backs in a fight. Trust that you won’t let yourself get killed. Etcetera.

(A/N*: inclade is a made-up term invented by a famous Homestuck fanfic writer, _Roachpatrol,_ and since then has spread through the fandom, sometimes jumping into others even. It’s a descriptor of having inlaws, basically, but with the partners of your partner? Like the meme ‘my boyfriend and his boyfriend’. I’ve just taken it and fashioned it for my own purposes, which is the multi-partner family units trolls have; polyamory with extra steps, essentially, but no one has sex actually??? I might have made this even more complicated by trying to clarify. Oh well.)

Examples (for both types of affection):

  * Blinky and Arrrgh are 100% troll married and have been for hundreds of years. Hardcore softcore tender affection husbands.
  * Draal and Jim’s relationship started as a straightforward feud, but eventually evolved into a familial bond. Though the factor of Jim being like, a _baby_ by troll standards watered it down a bit, it was definitely _rough affection_ , in that Draal wanted Jim to keep improving and they had mutual respect/trust in each other’s strength. In the canon of _Adjustments,_ Jim understands this from a more human perspective as ‘brotherhood’, which is relatively accurate.
  * Arrrgh has outright adopted Toby at this point, you cannot change my mind. He’s his dad, boogie woogie woogie. Tender affection, both very protective of the other, although Arrrgh takes the larger role as Protector due to age and Toby being generally pretty squishy.
  * Nomura and Jim have a somewhat rare relationship, in that its basis is _rough_ affection, but they have a degree of _tender_ affection undercurrent to that. Their mixed troll-human lives are mostly responsible for this.



Inclade Examples:

  * Blinky, Arrrgh, Barbara, Strickler, and Nomura are, via their parental relationship towards Jim, technically all inclade. The pairs within the inclade being Blinky/Arrrgh and Barbara/Strickler, though Strickler is on the edge of the polycule because he had a falling out with both Jim and Barbara. This as a whole can be categorized as a tender affection inclade, even if Strickler’s relationship with the Lakes, specifically Jim, went downhill (WAY downhill) and eventually came back as somewhat roughly affectionate.
  * Jim, Claire, and Toby are inclade, even if they don’t know it. _Very much a tenderly affectionate poly,_ though Claire and Toby’s antagonism/competitiveness has undertones of rough affection. Those two are ‘inlaws’ through their relationships with Jim, but they will end up with their own unique romance in _Adjustments_ , as well as coming to understand that Jim’s love for them in a whole new way…



**Author's Note:**

> questions about these headcanons can be submitted through comments and will be added to the guide :Dc


End file.
